A few options exist for tracking and labeling of physical objects. For example, manual identification, counting, and tracking is one possible option. Another option may use barcodes or other graphical identifiers to facilitate tracking and labeling of physical objects. Another approach may include the use of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags to track and label physical objects.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.